The Peanuts Sequel: Age of the Throttles
The Peanuts Sequel: Age of the Throttles (known in some countries as Snoopy and Charlie Brown: The Peanuts Sequel or The Peanuts Movie 2: Age of The Throttles) is an American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the direct sequel to the 2015 film The Peanuts Movie. The film follows the events of the previous film, seeing the peanuts gang celebrating Charlie Brown's acceptance to the world while trying to prevent a catastrophic disaster caused by an evil race of aliens called the Throttles. Meanwhile, Snoopy writes a new “World War I” story about him once again facing The Red Baron and rescuing his lover Fifi, and he also starts protecting his friend Woodstock from Prince Hakad's bullying/mean ways. Like the original feature film, it received positive reviews from critic and has grossed over $173 million. It received nominations for the Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature, the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and Best Animated Sequel. Plot When The Throttles start causing chaos in the neighborhood, Charlie Brown is called for help, but is terribly scared to hear the history of the monstrous creatures causing catastrophic events. Linus asks Charlie Brown to follow him to his home for safe-hiding. As they do so, they start thinking of a plan to outsmart the aliens. And after planning to find the source of Charlie Brown's bad luck happening after all these years, they embark on a series of new adventures across the neighborhood and outside the neighborhood. His first attempt to outsmart the Throttles is by disguising as one of them with the help of his dog Snoopy, and his bird friend Woodstock. However, when a bully named Joe Agate interrupts their attempt by mocking them, things go bad. Linus get punched in the face by Joe and starts to cry, thus making Snoopy bite his nose. Joe screams in painful anger, and goes away planning tp have his retribution. For the next part, they had to get across some of the Throttles to find The Little Red-Haired Girl for help, so they escape as many as they could. But eventually get captured by the current ruler, Prince Hakad. Later, Lucy Van Pelt is worried that Schroeder might be captured. So, he asks Peppermint Patty and Marcie to come with them. As they look at the monsters walking around the neighborhood, they start absorbing the souls of all the kids around. Lucy, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie had to hide from them in order to find Schroeder, Linus, and Charlie Brown pronto! Soon they came across The Little Red-Haired Girl, who is revealed to be named Heather, and she joins the other gals to find the others. Snoopy currently following them for assistance. But as all the kids got captured, all hope is lost. Charlie Brown looks at Heather and tears in disgrace as he did not have a chance to save anyone anymore. Everyone felt sorry for him. 3 months later, hope was still lost. But Snoopy and Woodstock did not give up. They at last found the source of Charlie Brown's bad luck happening after all these years at the Carnival: the Magnetic Sphere from Planet Bellum. It was the key to Charlie Brown's bad luck, and he knew that it must be destroyed once and for all. As he finds a very powerful pair of scissors and frees the kids, they successfully escape the Throttles but are being followed by them and surrounded by them. And at last, when Charlie Brown is freed, he confront Prince Hakad. He holds the sphere found by Snoopy and Woodstock, and did something he should have done a long time ago: destroy it. As he threw it to the ground, it broke and all the holographic visions of the past were banished from existence forever going 'poof' like magic but for the Throttles, they were burning alive and their burned skin going up the air and sealed in the universe's 78th galaxy in Planet Santos for all eternity. Upon facing Joe Agate, he says to him to be more nice and vulnerable. Joe cries but then smiles as he shakes hands with Charlie Brown, achieving full redemption. After this, Charlie Brown is declared a hero as the gang once again carry him on his shoulders. In a new side story, upon making his typewriter work again, Snoopy starts writing a new novel about his alter-ego, the World War I Flying ace decided by be called Ace the Great once again facing the Red Baron and rescuing Fifi with Woodstock and his army's help. Upon the final battle, The Red Baron is once and for all eternity defeated and dead. He acts out the adventure once again while encountering Prince Hakad and facing him after the ruler of the Throttles was scaring, mocking, and bullying Woodstock. Cast * Troy Andrews as Miss Othmar and Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl (a.k.a Mrs. Grace). * Rebecca Bloom as Marcie. * Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty. * Francesca Angelucci Capaldi as Heather Grace (Little Red-Haired Girl) and Frieda. * Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi, Snoopy's love interest. * Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt. * Noah Johnston as Schroeder. * Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock. * Will Smith as Prince Hakad. * Frank Welker as The Throttles. * Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy van Pelt. * Micah Revelli as Little Kid. * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown. * Max Charles as Joe Agate. * Rick May as The Red Baron. * Venus Omega Schulteis as Peppermint Patty. * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown. * AJ Teece as Pig-Pen. * Marelik Walker as Franklin. * William Wunsch as Shermy. * Scott Lang as Snoopy's father. * Tara Strong as Snoopy's mother. Once again, Snoopy's siblings make a cameo during the end credits. Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Comedy Category:American films Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Ideas Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Peanuts Category:Fanfiction Category:BlueSky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment